


how an angel loses its wings

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel/Demon, Angel/Demon AU, Demon AU, Demon!Kuroo, M/M, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, angel au, angel!suga, angel!yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: yamaguchi is an angel in need of his wings, but to get them he must first bring a fallen angel back to heaven. It seems like that might be harder than he though as the demon he was assigned to is a natural flirt.





	how an angel loses its wings

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is probably gonna stay as a oneshot prompt but if you want more then let me know? Bc this was genuinely fun to write and I wouldn't mind adding on

Tadashi’s heard stories about angel younglings sent down to earth to return the fallen to the ways of the blessed. Of the younglings falling from their grace as well, the demon ripping their new wings from their back to be able to fly again, trapping the youngling on earth to yearn for the heavens once again-- it sounds scary, and a lot more daunting than any other wing mission. 

And it’s just his luck, that he’s going to be assigned a-- a _fallen_. He’ll be given six months to track and return his fallen, or he’ll have to wait another _year_ before he can try again! So he _has_ to get this one! 

Kuroo Tetsurou. The fallen had rebelled against the other angels, and attacked someone, ripping his wings from his body and gaining a set of horns instead. And he isn’t like Oikawa Tooru (he’s been rogue for two years now, and officially lost his wings a year and a half ago, after accompanying a youngling to earth and falling for a human -- a _male_ human. While not frowned upon because he fell for the same sex, relations that aren’t 100% pure are considered sin and therefore reason to have your wings ripped away from you). Oikawa Tooru is gentle. Kuroo is _dangerous_. Violent. 

What luck does he have to get assigned a _demon_ as his first fallen? 

“Sugawara-san, you’re the one who’s accompanying me to Earth?” 

“Yep! Oh, you’ll love the food, it’s _heavenly_ \-- well, not heavenly, but pretty close! There are so many good foods to try. If you complete your mission quick, they’ll let you stay until the six months!” 

“R- Really?..” 

“I love heaven, don’t get me wrong, but Earth is so fun. I can’t wait to be there again.” Suga’s wings flutter, and he smiles softly-- longing. “I can’t wait to see my human, too. I’m a pretty bangin’ guardian angel.” 

Tadashi chuckles. “Then we’d better start our journey, hm?” 

Suga nods, and in the blink of an eye he’s in an apartment. It looks just like his little apartment in heaven, but outside is different. It’s a city, bustling with people, bright lights shining all over. It’s beautiful. 

“Cool, right?” 

“Totally.” 

“No time for exploring right now; first we need to find your fallen. He’s supposed to be nearby.” Suga pats his shoulder. “I’ll be back at dinner time. I’m going to see my human.” 

“Alright, but don’t have too much fun,” Tadashi teases. Taking in his earthly appearance, he decides he’s had a lot of better days. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks-- bags under his eyes, pale and sickly skin, and his hair is...well, a mess. More than usual. Suga’s earthly appearance is still pretty angel-like, even without his wings. 

But that doesn’t matter! He’s got to find his fallen. 

It, surprisingly, isn’t hard. Kuroo Tetsurou is at the first bar he checks, his arm wrapped around a pretty blonde. Despite him being worldly, as an angel Tadashi can see the fallen’s broken heavenly aura around him and he shudders at the sight. 

Dark. The aura around Kuroo overshadows the blonde leaning against him, sucking on a lollipop and playing on his phone. He can tell the fallen can see his own aura, so he doesn’t approach him right away. Instead he tries to order a beer, but the I.D he found in his pocket is only 20, not 21, so he has a soda instead, pretending to be waiting for someone. 

“So, I can only assume you’re here for me, hm?” 

Tadashi looks up, startled, and makes eye contact with Kuroo. “...Maybe.” 

“Wing-earning mission?” 

Tadashi clears his throat, his voice shaking. “...Yes. I’ve been sent to restore your heavenly values and bring you back up to heaven to repent for your sins.” 

“I think you know that I won’t be doing that, baby.” Kuroo winks at Tadashi and he whimpers. “But I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around~ six months, right?” 

“R- Right, six months.” He frowns. “Th- There’s nothing I can do to convince you...now?..” 

“Hm...perhaps.” Kuroo grins brightly at Tadashi, leaning in the angel youngling’s personal space. His breath is hot against his ear and neck. “Though I don’t think it’s anything a divine beauty like yourself would be willing to do.” 

Tadashi’s cheeks flush, and his knees nearly buckle. Fuck. 

“I’m gonna head out, angel, but please refrain from following me home. My friend isn’t exactly well-versed in the whole politics of the situation.” 

“Right...” 

“I’ll see you soon, angel. Maybe next time you can show me your heavenly veil, hm? I’ve always preferred them over these human forms. It’s one of the only things I miss.” With a sigh Kuroo wanders back to his tired-looking friend. 

Tadashi watches in a daze as Kuroo throws a handful of bills at the bartender on his way out. He feels a bit lightheaded. Why had his words sounded so suggestive? And why does that sound-- _tempting_? 

_Think Godly thoughts. Think Godly thoughts. Think Godly thoughts._

This is going to be even harder than he anticipated. 


End file.
